Shelving systems are used to display and/or store a variety of items. For example, shelving systems may be used in refrigerated display cases in supermarkets, convenience stores, restaurants, etc. An example of a type of shelving system is the gravity-feed or gravity-flow shelving system that allows gravity to move items toward the front of the shelf. The gravity-feed shelving system includes shelving or shelves that are inclined or slanted. Additionally, the shelving includes a base supporting the items that includes either a glide/slide sheet or a plurality of rollers that allows the items to move toward the front of the shelf.
Example of shelves and shelving systems, including gravity-feed or gravity-flow shelving systems, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,915,193; 4,383,614; 4,909,402; 5,022,535; 5,607,068; 5,992,651; 6,047,647; 6,332,547; 6,523,664; 6,729,484; 6,883,671; 7,114,606; 7,200,903; 7,644,827; 7,681,743; 7,806,282; D375,860; D545,092; D565,324; D573,369; D580,193; D591,531; and D611,743; U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0178156; 2006/0113263; 2006/0283819; 2008/0016740; and German Patent No. DE19609432. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.